Just a friend
by Onigiri's face
Summary: One-Shot: Natsuki recherche le grand amour, mais ne fais que de se planter à chaque fois. Mais heureusement, sa meilleure amie, Shizuru est toujours là pour la consoler.


**Just a friend**

Moi, Kuga Natsuki, jeune étudiante au lycée, j'ai une vie tout à fait normale pour une jeune adolescente qui déteste aller en cours. Et comme toutes les filles de mon âge, je recherche mon âme sœur. Cela peut sembler ridicule, je le sais, mais malgré mon caractère froid et distant, j'aime que l'on s'occupe de moi. Je vous vois déjà vous moquez de moi, mais admettez-le vous aussi, que vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas contre un peu d'amour. Pourtant, j'ai beau cherché, je ne tombe que sur des imbéciles ce qui est le cas juste maintenant.

« Quoi ? Tu veux déjà rompre avec moi ? Mais on sort ensemble que depuis hier ! » me déclare cet abruti avec un air de chien battu. Je n'y peux rien, si ce mec est complètement ennuyeux. Il a une belle gueule, mais malheureusement, cela s'arrête là.

« Tu me soûles, un point c'est tout ! », je lui crie avant de quitter les lieux.

Même si c'est moi qui ai plaqué ce garçon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déprimer pour m'être une fois de plus, trompée. Heureusement pour moi, ou pour la survie des autres, les cours étaient terminées, ce qui me permet de rentrer chez moi.  
J'habite seule dans un luxueux appartement. En réalité, je suis l'enfant illégitime d'un grand P.D.G donc je ne citerais pas le nom. Ma mère étant morte il y a trois ans en me laissant seule et sans famille, celui que je devait appeler 'papa' décida de m'envoyer quotidiennement des sommes d'argent pour que je survive. L'argent que je recevais subvenait largement à mes besoins, c'est pourquoi je peux me permettre certains achats particulier comme ma belle Ducati ou encore, mon écran plasma qui prend tout un mur pour que je puisse jouer à mes jeux vidéo comme il se doit.

Je rentre épuisée et balance toutes mes affaires d'écoles sur le parquet, avant de m'écrouler dans le sofa. Mon estomac commence à crier famine, je ne dirais pas 'non' à des ramen remplis de mayonnaise. Rien qu'à cette pensée, j'en bavais déjà. Je sais ce que vous pensez, pourquoi manger des nouilles instantanées alors que je pourrais me commander des délicieux sushi ? Tout simplement que je n'aime manger que cela et…

**Ding ! Dong !**

Tiens ? Qui pouvait bien sonner chez moi à cette heure-ci ?  
Je me dirige gentiment vers ma porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à la personne qui attendait devant. Je découvre une jeune fille brune aux yeux rouges écarlates.

« Ah ? Salut, Shizuru. Entre, je t'en prie ! », j'annonce poliment en la faisant pénétrer ma demeure.

Fujino Shizuru, c'est ma meilleure amie et ce, depuis la maternelle. Nous sommes qui dirait, inséparable. Elle est la seule en qui je fais entièrement confiance et qui me comprend le mieux. Elle est belle, intelligente et aimée de tous, la fille parfaite quoi. Malgré l'image impeccable qu'elle a devant les autres, je suis la seule à connaître sa face cachée, sa vraie personnalité. Car en réalité, c'est un véritable démon qui aime se moquer de moi. Shizuru et moi sommes complètement opposées l'une de l'autre, on se demande bien pourquoi on s'entendit aussi bien.

« Ara, est-ce que tu a faim, Natsuki ? » me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Mon estomac a décidé de répondre à ma place en gargouillant bruyamment, ce qui me fait rougir comme une tomate. Mon amie rit, elle adore me voir devenir toute rouge. Avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, elle me fait signe de patienter sagement dans le salon.  
Oui, j'aime manger des ramen à la mayo, mais surtout j'adore la cuisine de Shizuru. Depuis la mort de ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a soutenue et aidée à survivre seule.

« Je te jure, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe que sur des abrutis finis ?! », j'hurle avec beaucoup de colère et de frustration. A chaque fois que je rate une relation amoureuse, Shizuru est toujours là pour m'entendre me plaindre, attentive.

« Ara, peut-être que la prochaine fois sera la bonne », elle me répond calmement en sirotant son thé.

« Et toi, Shizuru ? Toujours personne en vue ? »

« Ara, je ne crois pas »

Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu ma meilleure amie me parler d'une personne qu'elle aimait. Je suis sûr que si elle n'en discute pas avec moi, c'est parce qu'elle a peur que je fasse fuir le prétendant. Je dois avouer que si elle tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un, je m'assurerais avant tout que ce quelqu'un soit une bonne personne et surtout, qu'il ne fera jamais souffrir Shizuru.

« Il va falloir commencer à t'activer au lieu de boire du thé. Tu vas finir vieille fille, Shizuru. », je la taquine gentiment avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'aura jamais de problème pour se trouver une personne qui l'aime, étant donné que la moitié des habitants sur terre, craque déjà sur elle.

« De toute façon », je reprend, « Qui que tu aimes, t'aimera forcément en retour ! C'est obligatoire. »

Soudain, son visage montre de la tristesse, mais que pendant quelques secondes. Serait-elle en réalité, vraiment amoureuse d'une personne ? Mais de qui ?

« Shizuru ? », j'interroge doucement, hésitante à poser ou non, ma question, « Tu aimes quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? N'essaye pas de me tromper, je te connaît trop bien »

« Ara ? Natsuki me connaît si bien que cela ? Je ne crois pas… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces mots me blessent énormément. S'en rendait-elle compte ?  
Mais je ne songe pas à m'arrêter là. Je veux que pour une fois, Shizuru me fasse des confidences sur ses relations amoureuses.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie ? », je demande avec un visage frustré. Oui, je suis irritée car moi, je lui dis tout alors qu'elle, elle garde le silence.

« Parce que c'est un amour impossible… », elle me répond avec un sourire sur les lèvres, mais je savais très bien que c'était pour cacher sa peine.

« Arrête avec ça ! Je viens de te le dire avant : Qui que tu aimes, t'aim… »

Je n'ai pas immédiatement saisi ce qui était entrain de se produire. Les lèvres de Shizuru étaient colées au mienne. Après quelques minutes, je réalise enfin ce qui se passait et je me retire rapidement. Je suis extrêmement surprise de l'acte que ma meilleure vient de faire.

« Tu vois que c'est impossible… », elle ajoute avant de se lever pour prendre sa veste. Et sans dire un mot de plus elle quitte mon appartement en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je reste assise sur le sol, abasourdie. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?  
J'essaie de rassembler mon esprit, mais l'image du baiser me revient sans cesse en tête. C'était une blague, hein ? Shizuru ne pourrait pas… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher là…  
Le soleil brille déjà dans le ciel, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je me lève tel un zombie, en avançant lentement vers ma cuisine. Avant de me rendre compte qu'on est dimanche et donc, il n'y a pas de cours. Aujourd'hui, avec Shizuru, on était sensé aller au parc d'attraction. Je me réjouissais tellement de cette journée… Oserais-je lui faire face ?  
Ca ne va pas du tout là ! Il faut que je parle à Shizuru de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
Je me change rapidement et part prendre ma moto. Je roule à une vitesse folle et grille plusieurs feux rouges.

Lorsque j'arrive devant un bâtiment où Shizuru avait coutume de faire ses cours de cérémonie du thé. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt d'apprendre à faire du thé, enfin bref. C'est bien jolie d'être là, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? A peine, j'ai eu le temps de commencer à y réfléchir que j'entends sa voix. Elle était entrain de sortir du bâtiment. Je m'apprêtais à partir à sa rencontre, lorsque je remarque qu'elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme.  
Qui c'est celui là ? Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu.  
Shizuru a vu que j'étais avec ma moto devant le grillage et s'approche de moi.

« Natsuki ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que l'on devait se voir dans l'après-midi. » me demande-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé hier soir. Je reste un moment surpris avec une expression idiote sur mon visage.

« Ah, euh… C'est… A propos de hier… En fait… »

« Kannin na, Natsuki » m'interrompe-t-elle doucement, « C'était une blague de mauvais goût… Tu me pardonnes ? »

A cet instant, le garçon qui l'accompagnait, s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? », je demande en essayant de masquer mon irritation dans ma voix.

« Ara, j'oublie mes devoirs. Natsuki, je te présente Kanzaki Reito. Reito, voici ma meilleure amie, Kuga Natsuki. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Kuga. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi. », déclare ce garçon en me serrant la main, « Je vous promets que je prendrais soin de votre amie. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je tourne la tête pour regarder Shizuru, dans le but d'avoir des explications à cette déclaration.  
Reito remarque ma surprise et reprit : « Maa, Shizuru ne vous aurait rien dit ? Nous sortons ensemble et ce, depuis une semaine déjà. »  
Quoi ?! Une semaine déjà et je n'étais au courante de rien ?! Je ne reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens d'entendre. Ai-je bien compris ? Vous aussi, vous avez entendue comme moi, hein ?  
Un sentiment de trahison me déchire le cœur. Mais je sourie quand même, malgré la peine que j'avais pour le faire.

« Toutes mes félicitations… »

Et sans plus attendre, je grimpe sur ma moto et part sans demander mon reste.

En arrivant chez moi, je lance mon casque à travers la pièce. Je suis à la fois en colère et à la fois extrêmement triste. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Et pourquoi je m'énerve autant que cela ? Je devrais plutôt être contente pour elle, contente que ma relation avec elle ne va pas changer. Va-t-elle ?  
Des larmes perlent de mes yeux pour glisser le long de mes joues. Je pleurs parce que j'ai peur que ce garçon me remplace ? Cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre, non ?  
Mais cela fait tellement bizarre… Shizuru avait toujours été là, pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je savais qu'elle était là et cela me permettait d'avancer dans la vie. Mais si elle est heureuse, alors je ferais avec. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais plus la revoir.  
Oui, je suis contente pour elle, alors pourquoi mes larmes continuent-elles de couler ? Pourquoi quelque chose me pince dans le cœur ?  
Soudain mon téléphone sonne, je sèche rapidement mes larmes et reprend mon souffle, avant de répondre.

« Allô ? »

« Natsuki ? C'est papa »

Mon père ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ? Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois dans sa vie et c'était pour me dire qu'il allait m'envoyer de l'argent à cause de la mort de ma mère.

« Natsuki » reprit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, « J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter à Tokyo avec moi. Quitte Fuuka et viens apprendre à diriger ma future société.»

« Hein ? Mais… Je suis… »

« Non, Natsuki. Pour moi, tu es mon unique héritière, même si les autres disent le contraire. J'espère une réponse favorable de ta part. »

Mon quotidien s'est effondré en une nuit et une journée. Je m'asseye sur mon sofa, songeuse. Partir pour Tokyo, cela veut dire quitter tout mes amis, quitter Shizuru. Je sourie tristement en pensant que de toute façon, ce Reito serait là pour s'occuper d'elle, si je venais à déménager à Tokyo.

« C'est… d'accord… », je murmure doucement dans le téléphone. Je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est lâche de ma part de partir maintenant. Mais je suis la seule à décider de ma vie.

« Fabuleux ! Prend le train de ce soir ! J'enverrais des déménageurs demain, pour tout prendre dans ton appartement. Donc je te dis à bientôt Natsuki, ma fille. »

Le son du téléphone coupé raisonne dans mes oreilles. Je viens de prendre l'une des plus grandes décisions de ma vie en cinq minutes. Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix.  
Un terrible vent souffle tout d'un coup dans mon appartement et fait s'envoler plein de paperasse qui était sur mon bureau. En rangeant le désordre, je tombe sur les deux tickets d'entrée pour le parc d'attraction. Je les resserre dans ma main, avant de prendre mon téléphone portable.

J'attends gentiment devant la porte d'entrée en regardant ma montre. Je soupire car apparemment, j'étais beaucoup trop en avance par rapport à l'heure de rendez-vous que j'avais fixée.

« Natsuki »

Je me tourne pour voir qui m'appelait. C'était Shizuru qui se dirige vers moi, avec un sublime sourire sur le visage. Je sens que ce sourire va beaucoup me manquer.  
Sans plus attendre, nous entrons dans le parc d'attraction. Je suis bien décidée à profiter au maximum cette dernière journée à Fuuka, le dernier jour avec ma meilleure amie.

« Et si on commençait par 'Descente en enfer' ? », je propose joyeusement car cette attraction était les montagnes russes vedettes de ce lieu.

« Ara… »

Je prend Shizuru par la main et la tire vers le manège. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de sensation, mais je veux absolument le faire avec elle. La brune cède à mon caprice sans rechigner, mais son regard me montre bien qu'elle va se venger prochainement.  
Le wagonnet montait lentement le long des rails. Par chance, nous avons eux les places tout devant. Shizuru ne le montre pas, mais je sais qu'elle panique totalement en ce moment, alors je décide le lui prendre la main pour la rassurer.

« Aïe, Aïe… », je grogne en secouant ma main toute rouge, « T'étais obligée de serrer aussi fort ma main ! »

Shizuru me sourit, mais me fait comprendre que c'était de ma faute, si elle a dû me faire mal à la main. Et ainsi, la journée continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas autant amusée. Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher, il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer.

« Natsuki, j'aimerais faire comme dernière attraction, la grande roue. » me demande adorablement Shizuru en me faisant des petits yeux doux pour m'amadouer. Le pire, c'est que je ne résiste pas lorsqu'elle me fait ça. Rien n'est plus ennuyeux sur terre pour moi, que de faire un tour sur la grande roue…

On grimpe dans la cabine qui monte lentement, à mon grand malheur. Shizuru admire silencieusement le paysage tandis que moi, c'est elle que j'admire. Les rayons de soleil sur sa magnifique peau en porcelaine, la rendent encore plus resplendissante. Mon cœur commence à me pincer lorsque je me mets à penser que je ne la reverrais plus.

« On raconte que lorsqu'un couple s'embrasse lorsque la cabine est tout en haut, ils seront heureux pour toujours ensemble. » déclare Shizuru en continuant de regarder à travers la vitre.

« Tu devrais revenir avec Reito alors. »

Imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?  
Ma meilleure amie ne me répond rien, elle préfère garder le silence. Mais vous devez avouer que dans un sens, je n'ai pas tort, étant donné que Reito est son petit ami, non ?

« En fait, Shizuru… » je commence lentement, il fallait que je le lui dise, « Mon père a appelé ce matin. Il veux que je reprenne sa société dans le futur, mais pour cela, il faut que je parte à Tokyo »

« Ara… C'est si soudain… Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

Je peux voir la panique dans ses yeux. Mon cœur se crispe de plus en plus… Intérieurement, je sourie, je ris car je suis pathétique. Comment n'ai-je pas pu comprendre cela avant ? Je l'aime, j'aime Shizuru. Quoi, vous le saviez déjà ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop tard. Elle a Reito désormais, et rien ne dit qu'elle aurait répondu à mes sentiments.

« J'ai accepté l'offre de mon père »

La stupeur frappe de plein fouet Shizuru qui commence à trembler.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »

« Ce soir… Je prend le train de 21h30 »  
La cabine s'arrête tout d'un coup, nous avons fini de faire le tour apparemment. Je descend rapidement du manège et me rend compte que Shizuru ne me suivait pas du tout. Elle est encore assise dans la cabine, songeuse. Je m'empresse de la sortir et de la diriger vers la sortie du parc d'attraction.

Je la ramène chez elle en moto, mais depuis notre départ, elle n'a plus dit un seul mot. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose. Je la dépose devant le portail de sa maison. Shizuru descend délicatement en enlevant son casque qu'elle me tend. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque…

« Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir ? », je lui demande en retirant à mon tour, mon casque de moto. Shizuru détourne son regard. Je comprend immédiatement qu'elle était mal à l'aise, voir même qu'elle voulait fondre en larme. Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir…

« Shizuru, tu es et tu le sera toujours l'être le plus chère dans mon cœur… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et on se tient au courant par mail, ok ? »

Je prends possession des lèvres de mon amie, si je ne le fais pas, je crois que je le regretterais toute ma vie. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, je remet mon casque et démarre rapidement ma moto.  
J'arrive chez moi, complètement déboussolée, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été aussi difficile. Je fonds en larme en essayant de me dire que c'est la meilleure décision. J'observe mon appartement, plus précisément là où Shizuru avait l'habitude de se tenir. La cuisine où elle me faisait de bon repas, le sofa où on regardait ensemble des films, la table où elle avait l'habitude de siroter son thé… Et j'en passe, cette pièce me rappelle tous les moments passés avec elle. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux, mes larmes coulent à flot, je suis mal dans ma peau. Le réveil près de mon lit se met à sonner. L'heure du départ, est venue, il fallait que je parte prendre mon train. Je me relève pour prendre l'objet bruyant et le fracasse contre le mur. Je quitte ma demeure sans un dernier regard car sinon, je ne tiendrais pas le coup.  
Le train arrive en gare, je ramasse mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de me monter dans la locomotive, je me retourne. Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Elle ne viendra pas… Et pourtant, j'ai encore un petit espoir. Je m'installe tranquillement sur la banquette, prête à dire au revoir à la ville qui m'a vu grandir. Le signal de départ retentit en même temps qu'une larme perle sur ma joue. Et le train allait se mettre en mouvement…

Sayonara…

***

Qu'est-ce que je fais là, à broyer du noir dans ma chambre ? Ma meilleure amie s'en va et je n'ai même pas été capable de lui dire au revoir. Pire encore, je n'ai pas été capable de lui montrer mes sentiments.  
Si j'ai prétendu sortir avec Reito, c'était pour pas que notre relation ne change depuis l'erreur que j'ai faite en l'embrassant hier soir, dans son appartement. Et maintenant, elle s'en va pour Tokyo, loin de moi. Je touche délicatement mes lèvres qui quelques minutes avant avaient touchées celles de Natsuki. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?  
Je dois lui dire… Je dois au moins lui dire, les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Je me précipite de sortir de ma maison sous les yeux interrogateurs de mes parents. La gare est à quinze minutes à pied, à partir de chez moi. Et il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je cours le plus vite que je peux dans les ruelles. Il fallait que j'arrive à temps pour le lui dire.  
Le sifflement qui signale le départ du train se fait entendre. Sur un dernier effort, j'accélère mon rythme de course. Je monte les escaliers, complètement essoufflée…  
A mon grand malheur, je n'ai pu assister qu'au départ du train qui a déjà quitté la gare. Je tombe à genou en sanglot. Je suis arrivée trop tard…  
Pourquoi ? Je vous en prie, mon Dieu, rendez-moi Natsuki. Je n'ai pas pu encore lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, j'ai besoin d'elle.  
Je me morfond sur le sol, tout le monde autour de moi me regarde, mais je m'en fiche. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais, j'ai perdu l'être le plus chère à mon cœur. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être désormais.

« Shizuru ? »

***

« Shizuru ? », je demande complètement surprise de la voir ici.

Si je suis encore là, c'est parce qu'au dernier moment, j'ai décidé de redescendre du train. Je ne pouvais pas partir cela, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas… Ma gorge était totalement sèche avec tout ce stress, alors j'étais aller m'acheter quelque chose à boire. Lorsque j'étais revenue sur le quai de la gare, je vis Shizuru assise parterre. Elle pleurait et avait laissé tomber son masque de perfection devant tout le monde. D'ici, je pouvais sentir sa détresse. Je m'empressai alors de me rapprocher d'elle.

« Shizuru ? »

Mon amie se retourne les yeux grands ouverts. Sans même que je n'aille le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Shizuru se jette dans mes bras, ses sanglots étaient encore plus fort qu'avant. Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer ainsi.

« Natsuki, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! » crie-t-elle frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Je resserre l'étreinte. Je sens mon cœur s'envoler et des papillons gigotent dans mon estomac. Je suis tellement heureuse à un tel point que j'ai failli oublier de lui répondre.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Shizuru… »

Nous sommes rentrées dans mon appartement en taxi. A peine ai-je eu le temps de fermer à clé la porte d'entrée que Shizuru m'embrasse fougueusement. Il ne m'a pas pris longtemps avant que je lui rendre son baiser. Je pénètre doucement ma langue dans sa bouche et je suis immédiatement accueillis pas la sienne qui se met à danser avec la mienne.

Des larmes perlent encore sur son visage. Je casse notre baiser pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau.

« Ne pleure plus, je suis là maintenant. »

« Natsuki… Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir raté l'occasion qui t'était offerte ? »

« Pour rien au monde, je te quitterais, Shizuru. »

Je reprends fiévreusement de nouveau possession des lèvres de celle qui était ma meilleure amie. Avant de la prendre dans mes bras comme une mariée et de la porter dans la chambre et ce, toujours sans quitter sa bouche. Avec beaucoup de douceur, je dépose Shizuru sur le lit et me pose au-dessus d'elle.  
Je ne la déshabillais plus du regard, mais avec mes mains désormais. Petit à petit, je découvre sa chair si appétissante. J'embrasse toutes les parcelles de peau que je peux. Mon ange me prend le visage dans ses délicates mains avant de prendre mes lèvres. Puis ses mains glissèrent sous mon T-shirt puis, elle le retire. Je la regarde avec beaucoup d'amour en la prenant dans mes bras. Ce soir, je vais lui faire sentir qu'elle est une femme.  
Après des heures de désir charnel, je me couche à côté de ma bien-aimée qui elle aussi, était épuisée. Cette nuit a été incroyable, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. Mes bras entourent la fine taille de Shizuru pour la serrer contre moi. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime, Shizuru »

Elle m'embrasse chastement, mais tendrement en guise de réponse.

« Ah ? Et Reito ? », je me demande à haute voix sans le faire exprès. Je sais que vous vous moquez de moi, mais cela n'empêche pas que Shizuru sort, soit disant, avec lui.

« Ara, ceci était un mensonge, Natsuki. J'avais peur que tu me fuies, alors je lui ai demandé de jouer le jeu… Kannin na… »

Son regard supplie mon pardon, je ne peux pas résister à Shizuru, en aucun cas. Je la baise sur le front. Si seulement elle savait que c'était plutôt le fait que je croyais qu'elle était avec ce garçon, qui m'a fait fuir, plutôt que le fait de savoir qu'elle m'aime.  
Je sourie simplement à ma stupidité. J'ai passé le clair de mon temps à chercher l'amour, alors qu'il se trouvait juste sous mon nez.

« Natsuki, je t'ai aimée le jour où on s'est rencontrée » me confesse-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Le jour où on s'est rencontrée ? Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à ce moment-là que Shizuru serait tombée amoureuse de moi…

_Flash-back_

Natsuki avait cinq ans, elle jouait paisiblement dans la cours de l'école, lorsqu'une jeune fille brune lui tomba dessus. Folle de rage, elle hurla sauvagement contre celle qui l'écrasait. La petite brune ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regardait son siège avec beaucoup d'amusement.  
« Je m'appelle Shizuru. Et toi ? » fit la brunette avec un grand sourire.  
« Urusai ! Vire de là ! T'es lourde ! » rétorqua Natsuki en gesticulant de toutes ses forces.  
« Ara… » Shizuru se retira car la sonnerie retentissait et il fallait rentrer en classe.  
Natsuki se releva très irritée et se disait que la prochaine fois qu'elle recroiserait la fillette au cheveux châtain claire, elle lui ferait la peau. Ce moment arriva plus vite que la petite fille ne l'ait prévu. Elle découvrit que la nommée Shizuru était une nouvelle dans sa classe.  
« Ara, nous sommes dans la même classe ? »  
Après quelques semaines de chamaillerie et de taquinerie, Natsuki s'attacha à sa nouvelle camarade. Et elles devinrent les meilleures amies du monde.

_Fin du Flash-back_

« Ce jour-là, je t'ai trouvée trop mignonne et confortable. » me dit Shizuru en riant. Si je n'étais pas autant fatiguée, j'aurais pris ma revanche pour ce commentaire et pour le fameux jour où elle s'était servie de moi comme d'un siège. Mais je vais laisser passer pour cette fois.  
Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.  
Apparemment j'ai eu tort… Shizuru me regarde avidement, il semblerait qu'elle n'ai pas encore sommeil… Mais avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi, j'aimerais vous demandez de partir. Je souhaiterais un peu d'intimité, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, c'est ici que l'histoire va s'arrêter.

* * *

Omake

Onigiri avait un regard noir et boudait dans son coin.

Natsuki : Oi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas contente de ton histoire ?  
Onigiri : Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça *pète le berlingot dans ses mains*  
Natsuki : Alors quoi ?  
Onigiri : Ta présence… Si tu es ici, ça veut dire que DevilKasuya est encore entrain de vivre ! Et je veux me venger de cette méchante qui m'exploite !  
Natsuki : Euh… C'était pas plutôt toi qui l'exploitait ?  
Onigiri : *Gesticule frénétiquement* Mais euh… Elle me demande d'écrire beaucoup de suite et m'interdis d'inventer une nouvelle histoire !  
Natsuki : Et tu viens de faire quoi là ?  
Onigiri : J'ai dû avoir sa permission… *Grosse goutte*  
Natsuki : *Soupire* Tiens ? *Fouille dans sa poche et sort un petit papier avec l'adresse de DevilKasuya*  
Onigiri : Ah… Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Elle va écrire un nouveau Lemon prochainement. Et bien évidemment, tu fais partie du lot. *Petit sourire démoniaque* Et dépêche toi, Shizuru est entrain de lui faire pression.  
Natsuki : Jamais !!! *Cours*  
Onigiri : *Sifflote* Pas si mauvaise journée que ça finalement !


End file.
